The Dance
by Gallee
Summary: At the Dance Bonnie ends up drinking more then she should. When she meets a certain someone will things get out of hand? Bonnie/Damon
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie looked out her window thinking. She, Caroline, and Elena were on their way to the school dance which they had spent the last hour getting ready for.

She hadn't been planning to go but Elena and Caroline had other plans. They had gone to her house made her shower, put on the dress they had brought her, which showed way to much skin if you asked her and got her ready. She was practically dragged to the car and by then Bonnie gave up and just went into the car.

When they arrived Stefan, Tyler, and Jeremy were waiting for them. They offered their arms and the girls took them.

The dance was fabulous. Streamers everywhere there was food and punch along with some alcohol. She didn't care though she had gone one cup and halfway through her next of the alcohol saying to herself she needed it to get through this dance. She was already very tipsy when she heard "Bonnie do you want to dance?"

She jumped slightly when she felt Damon's breath tickle her neck. She stood up and turned around thinking, 'two can play that game' She replied, "Sure." grabbed his shirt and pulled him off the the dance floor.

He was a good dancer though after more then a hundred years he should be. At first she kept a respectable distance from him, but them she started to move closer. She kept her eyes on his as she pressed herself to him.

He slowly trailed his hands lower to her waist. She smirked. She hitched her leg up curling it around Damon's waist and did a hard circular twist against him that had him gripping her waist and pressing her against him.

He looked down at her smirking as if he just found something of interest to play with. He dipped his head down to her ear and whispered, "Don't start something you can't finish Little Witch." She looked up at him putting on her innocent look.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down again. She kisses his neck slowly moving up to his ear nipping at it lightly before saying, "What makes you think you could even handle me Damon?" He chuckled, "Now you're just daring me aren't you." Bonnie smirks and shrugged.

Damon made it so that their lips were almost touching and said, "I never back down from a dare." He then kisses her. The kiss was electrifying in every way.

It wasn't a gentle kiss, they fought over who would control the kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. Bonnie finally relented letting him explore her mouth.

When she had to pull away so she could breath Damon started to kiss her neck. She tilted her head so he had better access and then brought his face back up so they could continue to kiss.

They stayed like that, kissing on the dance floor until they heard, "Bonnie?" "Damon?" They looked up to see that Stefan, and Jeremy had discover them. Jeremy had a look of shock and hurt, "Why? Why am I not good enough for you."

He walked away. Bonnie had the urge to run after him but Damon held her to him in an iron grip. Stefan was angry, "Why are you doing this? Let her go."

Damon smirked at him brother casually turning Bonnie so her back was press to his chest. Not thinking she leans into him. He kisses her neck softly and then looks back at Stefan, "Why should I? She's fine with what I'm doing."

Stefan glares back, "We're leaving now." Damon rolls his eyes Turns to Bonnie and kisses her passionately for a few minutes. His eyes look into hers as he says,"Goodnight Little Witch I hope to continue this soon." He then let's her go and walks after Stefan.

**Thank you for reading this little story. It was really fun to write. Please review any opinions good or bad are welcome. I mean I prefer nice reviews but you have to take the bad to get better. I don't know if i should continue this so please tell me if I should continue or not. Thanks- Holly (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie's POV

I groaned when I heard my alarm going off it was like a horn right in my ear. When I couldn't find the button to turn it off I just threw it across the room.

I looked at my surrounding and I had somehow made it back to my house and into my bed. Strange I don't remember coming back.

I reluctantly got ready and went down stairs. I had just made myself some coco puffs when a I heard someone knocking on my door. I yelled, "Coming!" so that terribly loud noise would stop pounding at my head, then winced at how loud it was.

When I opened the door and saw Jeremy I gave him a hug which he didn't return. "What's wrong?" I asked looking up into his eyes. He looked at me and I watched as all the anger sadness and betrayal he felt rose up and he started to yell, "How could you do that to me?!" "What do you mean, how could I do what to you?"

He looked at me disbelievingly, "You honestly don't remember dancing and kissing Damon? I mean come on it looked like you to we're about to shag right there in front of everyone." "What do you mean I danced and kissed Damon?"

I was amazed that I had danced and kissed Damon let alone enjoy it. I mean don't get me wrong he's smoking hot but he can be the biggest jerk in the world. "Exactly that." I blink a few times, "Wow I must have been really really drunk." "Well even if it was just because you were drunk I think we should take a break Bonnie."

I felt tears threaten to fall but I didn't allow them to. I refused to show him how much that hurt. "Maybe you're right Jer if you can't even trust me around Damon who can you trust me around." and with that I slammed the door in his face. I slumped against the door crying.

I stayed like that for a few minutes until I figured I deserved my favorite break up ice cream, cookies and cream. I got the cartoon from the freezer and put in one of my Indiana Jones movies. About halfway through my second Indiana Jones movie I heard someone knocking at the door. I ignored them for a bit but the knocking continued on.

I finally paused the movie and yelled, "Go away!" "Little witch let me in!" I got up and made my way to the door. "Damon?" "Yes, now open the door." I did as he asked and after he looked me up and down said, "You look terrible."

I glare at him and say, "Thank you Damon that's what every girl wants to hear." He just rolls his eyes. "Can I come in?" "Only if you explain what happened last night. I can't remember anything." He looked down at me in surprise. "Nothing?"

"Nothing." I confirm. "Well it started out as harmless dancing then we got a little carried away and started kissing and grinding. Stefan and little Gilbert found us and ruined the fun."

I groan, "No wonder Jeremy broke up with me today. Damn I must have been drunk." "Well I held up my part of the deal now invite me in." "Damon you can come in." He stepped inside and looked around immediately noticing the ice cream cartoon. He followed me over to the couch and sat beside me.

When he saw the movie I was watching he raised his eyebrows and looked at me. "Don't most girls prefer romance movies after a breakup?" "Well I'm not most girls and I like Indiana Jones."

He still looked like he wanted to say something, making my eyes narrow, "If you don't want to be part of my Indiana Jones marathon then get out now. Once you're here there's no going back." He looked at me like I was crazy and said, "I'll stay." I blushed when my brain processed what I said, "Sorry. I don't know why I said that."

We watched the rest of the Indiana Jones movies and near the end we had managed to sit pressed up against one another with his arm around me. He had sometime during the movies stolen my ice cream and spoon and was eating it. I stole it back from him and turned back to the screen noticing out of the corner of my eye that he was watching me eat the ice cream, which Elena and Caroline had both told me that I eat way to sexually.

I smirk and let a drop of the ice cream drop onto my bottom lip and then lick my bottom tongue slowly. I was then lying on the couch with Damon over me. He was kissing me roughly and I was kissing him back.

After a few minutes he pulled away to let me breath and when he came back to continue our kiss, I held him back despite the desire that was coursing through my body.

I look up at him smirking. "I think we should go to a club and dance to see if it can help me remember anything." He smirks back at me and gets up, offering me his hand. "Let's go."

We get in the car and drive to the closest club. He takes my hand and pulls me toward the bar. He calls the bartender over and orders 10 shots. I look at him and say, "Tell me five of those are mine."

He grins and says, "But of course." We both take five shots and by the second one I feel the slight tingle that goes through my body. After we're finished I take Damon's hand and pull him to the dance floor.

I feel Damon's body pressed up against my body as we move to the beat. His hands holding my hips against him. He's kissing my neck softly and sucking lightly on my pulse point.

I turn so I'm facing him and wrap my arms around his neck making sure to grind against him. His gaze is a predatory one as he looks at me, but instead of frightening me it aroused me.

I kissed his neck trailing my way to his chin and then his lips. We kissed passionately. I pull away and hitch my leg up doing a circular twist against him and then whisper in his ear, "I remember what happened."

He smirked and amazingly moved closer to me his body dipping with mine in time with the music. I could feel his muscles underneath his thin shirt, and had an urge to tear it off.

His hips kept brushing mine and I could feel that he was as turned on as me. I looked up at him and saw he had his eyes closed and was taking a deep breath. I almost blushed knowing that he was smelling my desire. His eyes opened and met mine. "Do you want to go to my place now?" I smirk and copying him say, "But of course."

**I hope you liked it. I stopped it here because I didn't know if you guys wanted smut or not so I'll leave it up to you, just review or pm saying if you do or don't. I'm going to go with whichever one people most want. Sorry for the mopey beginning, but it kinda had to happen so I could get Jeremy out of the way for Damon. Please review, I really like to hear your thoughts. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed on the first chapter, you're pretty much the only reason this got continued. Oh and sorry for the short dance scene. There'll be more later on, at the Mikaelson Ball. **


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride to his house seemed to take hours though it only took 10 minutes thanks to him breaking the speed limit. When he parked he speed out, opened my door and picked me up bridal style.

I giggled and leaned into his chest as he speed us to his room. He laid me on his bed and then cowered over me. I brought my arms up wrapping them around his neck and directed his lips toward mine.

As we kissed his hand lowered to play with the hem of my dress. He then pressed his hands to my silky panties and rubbed gently. I moaned against his mouth and after a few seconds Damon ripped the fabric off.

He rubbed my clit slowly with his thumb while his pointer finger moved up and down my slit. I moved my hips against his fingers urging him to go faster but to now avail. He then pulled away and helped me slip my dress off.

He kissed me and then the side of my mouth. Trailing kisses down my jaw and neck. He patiently made his way lower covering my body with kisses. Paying especially close attention to my nipples. When he reached his destination he kissed the inside of my thigh and then lowered his mouth.

He licked his way up my slit and then settled on my clit, sucking, and licking it. I clenched his hair in my hands holding him there as he continued his ministrations. Soon he had two fingers in me, plunging them at a steady but slow pace.

When I tried to move my hips against him he used one of his arms to hold me down. He seemed content to keep his lazy pace, but I pulled his hair, making him growl slightly, and told him, "Damon if you don't go faster I'll set your cute ass on fire!"

I felt him grin against me and then he picked his pace up making me moan in pleasure and as he moved his fingers in me at vampiric speed I could feel my release approaching. My orgasm coursed through my body and Damon lifted his head smirking.

He moved back up my body and kissed me. I could taste myself on my lips but I couldn't think much of it because then Damon was gently rubbing my clit with his erection. I couldn't even think of how he or when he got his cloths off, because at that moment he plunged into me.

Dispute my earlier threat he moved slowly allowing me to feel every inch of him as he moves inside of me. As good as it felt I couldn't wait for my release I needed it soon. So I used my magic and flipped us over so I was on top.

His hands gripped my hips so hard I was sure to have bruises tomorrow. But I didn't care as I pierced myself on him over and over. He met my thrusts every time and when I could feel my release coming he flipped us over and started plunging into me with inhuman speed.

My nails left scratch marks on his back as I cummed, and he followed soon after. It was like that for almost the whole night as we tested each others limits, and all in all just had sex. We fell asleep in each others arms a little after 8am.

I jolted awake as I heard Stefan calling Damon's name and then the door was opening. I lifted my head off Damon's chest and said, "Stefan stop making so much noise or I'm going to have to hurt you."

Stefan just stares at my with his mouth open. "Damon?" "Yep Damon." I then smack his chest softly with only resulted in him mumbling and pulling me closer to him.

I blushed a bit and gave Stefan an apologetic smile. I then smacked him harder and yelled, "Damon wake up!" He sat up and rubbed where I hit him, "Ow little witch what did you do that for?" "Well Stefan here wanted to talk to you."

Damon sits up even straighter and looks at Stefan. He seemed to instinctively draw me closer to him and said coldly, "What do you want Stefan?"

"I was going to tell you Elena and I are leaving for our weekend vacation right now and wanted to make sure you remembered." "Well if that's all, see you on monday."

Stefan looked at me awkwardly and said, "Bye Bonnie sorry for waking you up." I smiled at him reassuringly then winked, "It's ok Stefan. Have fun with Elena and be good as long as being bad isn't more fun."

He blushed and walked out the door. I made to get up but two strong arms pulled me back and Damon's mouth was on my ear whispering, "Where do you think your going? This days just begun." I laughed and kissed him passionately.

**Well that's the end of this chapter I hoped I didn't kill the smutty part. If you have any ideas of what you think should happen next please tell me because I'm starting to not know what I should put next, or if I should just end this now. Please review your thoughts on this chapter or if you have any ideas. **


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie's POV

We finally got out of the bed sometime near noon, but only because I said I wanted to take a shower. "That's a great idea." he said while wrapping his arms around my waist and nibbling on my neck.

I turned in his arms so I was facing him. I brought my lips up to his ear and said, "As much as I would love to. I want to actually shower and that wouldn't happen if you were with me. Can you just make me lunch, please?"

He pouted slightly and said, "And afterwards?" I laughed and said, "I might consider taking a shower with you. I can already picture it. Water cascading down your skin leaving trails of water droplets..."

He stopped me with a rough kiss. "Don't continue if you do I won't be responsible for pushing you against the wall and taking you." I grin at his cheekily, "Well think, if you cook my lunch it might come true."

He smirked, "Like you could resist me." My smirk rivaled his, "How much do you want to bet? I could just go somewhere else to get my needs satisfied." He frowned slightly and didn't respond.

I grinned and patted his cheek. "Don't worry Damon I won't do that. I mean come on, once you go dead there's no one better in bed." (A/N I took the last part of the sentence from One Foot in the Grave by Jeanine Frost. If you haven't read it you really should. It's a great series.)

"Doesn't mean you couldn't just seduce another vampire." "Damon the only other vampire that I talk to is Stefan, and he's dating one of my best friends."

He gave me a shocked look. "Are you saying you think my brother is actually hot enough to shag in comparison to me?" "When did I say that? Anyways I guess he's handsome, but I don't know I don't think of your brother that way. Can you forget this cause to me your brother is just a good friend and you're the only one of you two that I would consider shagging."

"Are you sure?" Seeing the chance to mess with I say, "Well I guess if you don't count the few wet dreams I've had then yep." He gave me another look, "Wet dreams?"

I couldn't help it I started laughing I had to move toward the bed so I could fall on it and not the floor. I carried on like that for a while until I looked up and Damon and said, "No wet dreams, nothing other then sneaking in to peek on him while he was changing after practice because Elena dragged me."

"Are you joking again?" I giggle, "Nope." "You and Elena are peepers, and you spied on my brother?" I shrug and nibble on lower lip saying, "Eh, kinda."

"Let me get this straight. You spied on Stefan's body when you could have been spying on an even hotter one?" I looked up at him confused, "Who's?" "Mine." I get up and walk to him saying, "Why spy when I can touch."

I ran my hands over his abbs and then stop saying, "Now that it's settled that Elena and I may have spied on Stefan a few times and that I will only shag you for the time being, can you make me lunch?"

"For the time being?" I roll my eyes and smile cheekily saying, "Well if you don't feed me..." It was his turn to roll his eyes, "I get the point. He kisses me one more time and then walks out.

When I walk out of the bathroom I can smell bacon and eggs along with hash browns. I grin and then put on one of his shirts which went to the mid length of my thighs.

When I walked down stairs and saw him flipping an egg I had to grin. "Wow look at this, and here I thought when I asked you to make lunch it would just be a bowl of cereal with some milk."

He looks up for a second grinning and then teasingly said, "Now why didn't you mention that before? It would have saved me some time." "Well if I had mentioned that before I would not be having eggs hash browns and bacon, and I love bacon."

I see his grin grow wider as he laughs. "Don't laugh at me Damon bacon and me are like this." I say as I cross two fingers. That just made him laugh harder, "Omg Damon just cook my bacon and I'll be happy." "As you wish."

While I ate my food, he asked, "What do you want to do today?" "Well after I finish eating I want to shag, then go to my house to study up for what's going to come after us, then I have nothing planned so I'm probably going to go to sleep."

"The first part sounds great the second and third part not so much. Why don't you skip them and come to one of the places that I love." I narrow my eyes at him, "Does this place you love involve alcohol, and dancing?" He smirked, "Is that all you think of me? Of course not." Then he winked and said, "Well only if you want it to."

I roll my eyes, "Will you tell me where you're going to take me if I do go with you?" "Nope. You'll just have to wait and see."

**Ok guys sorry, I know nothing really happened this chapter but the next chapter that'll change. I'll do my very best to update soon. Do you have any idea of where he could take her? I was thinking a waterfall but I would love to know if you have an idea. I was thinking about what Jenny said in her review about having a villain and was thinking of using Jeremy but I then thought why not ask you guys because I need a few more ideas then I have to do that. If you guys have any ideas please tell me. Even if they're about something I didn't mention because I need all the help I can get. **


End file.
